


Business and Pleasure (Crocodile X Reader)

by Nemuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuu/pseuds/Nemuu
Summary: Entry for AbyssCronica's contest (dA and Wattpad)....who said they shouldn't be mixed?WARNING: DIRTY SMUT AHEAD.





	Business and Pleasure (Crocodile X Reader)

“I’m impressed you managed to find me here.”

The black-haired man sat leisurely behind a table, a tall glass of wine wrapped in his long fingers. The liquid swirled with every skillful turn of his wrist and ripples formed on the surface as thunder shook the threshold, but he didn’t seem to mind, simply closing his eyes and taking a deep whiff of the aroma as he brought the rim to his nose.

You smirked at his words, watching him with amusement as you brushed your wet hair out of your face, closing the door behind you.

It seemed like despite the days he’d spent in Impel Down, the man’s sharp sense of humor hadn’t dulled a bit.

“Impressed?” you parroted, sounding almost offended as you placed one dramatic hand on your chest. “I’m  _insulted_  that you thought so little of me, Crocodile. You and I both know tracking you down is hardly a test of my skills, even if the storm  _did_  manage to render my boat almost completely useless. If you really wanted to put my resourcefulness on trial, you should have come up with something harder.”

He took a sip of wine, chuckling as he tipped it toward you. “True enough. Call it a formality, (Name). It wouldn’t have done to make a deal with you only to find out your skills had dwindled in the time I hadn’t seen you. Most people would have died while trying to find me in a storm like this. I was just making sure you wouldn’t be so useless as to do the same.”

You snorted. “You must be joking. That’s like saying your skills rusted and you went soft because you spent all that time in prison -- and even managed to get put  _in_  prison in the first place, I might add -- a notion, I trust, that is completely unfounded.”

The jab made him bark with laughter, a sneer forming on his features. “We both know that’s impossible. That’s why you came to find me so soon after I broke out, isn’t it?”

He placed the wine glass on the table and pulled a cigar from his pocket. Placing it in his mouth, he lit it with a nearby lighter, lazy puffs of smoke rising from the end as he let the silence settle over the room.

“So?” he began, his stern gaze settling on you. “You came with a proposal, didn’t you? What exactly does this ‘deal’ you want to talk about entail?”

You grinned at him and slowly began pacing around the room, eyes never leaving his. “It’s nothing big,” you said simply, giving a small shrug of your shoulders. “You see, I was hoping you would give me some things to do.”

“Things to do?” he asked, a bit incredulous. “I know you, (Name). You’re not the type to do things for others on a whim.”

“And I’m not. I’m offering because...well, you see...I heard about what you did in Alabasta -- how you tried to rule over it and make it yours. At first, I laughed because it seemed so much like something you would do; ruling over a country and trying to control it from the shadows -- all while being hailed a hero.” You smiled at him wryly. “It seems like your dream of becoming Pirate King manifested itself in strange ways, Crocodile...but that’s beside the point...or maybe it isn’t...you see, after I thought about it for a while, I ended up realizing something. You know how your dream changed from becoming the Pirate King?”

He gave a small hum as you paused in your speech, prompting you to continue.

“Well, it made me realize that...I don’t have one. Even though your dream has changed, you still have something you’re chasing -- a goal. I’ve finished everything I’ve wanted to do; gone where I wanted to go and picked the skeletons out of the closets I wanted to find them in. I’ve run out of things I want to know and you know...it’s terribly  _sad_  for a spy-cum-information broker to run out of curiosity,” you said, giving a derisive chuckle. “That’s why I was hoping you could give me something to do. I want to try seeing if helping you achieve your dream will eventually lead me to mine.”

His brow rose in a questioning arch. You knew he was carefully weighing your words in his mind, running over them to see if they were true.

“...And what did you have in mind, specifically?”

“Oh, you know. The usual,” you replied, making your way over to his desk. “Spying. Infiltration. Intelligence gathering. Assassinations, if you need them...and…” You let your voice trail off as you took a seat on the edge of his desk, the fabric of your skirt riding up your thigh. You watched as his gaze slowly ran down your soaked silhouette and grinned, carefully undoing one button of your blouse before leaning forward to purr in his ear. “...well, I was thinking that you might give me  _something else_  to  _do_  as well...”

The chuckle that sounded right by your ear sent shivers up your spine, his hot breath fanning over your wet skin. “So this is what you were really after? You want to offer me your services for sex?”

“Call it a trade, Crocodile,” you whispered, your breath playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. You ran one hand up the length of his arm, pulling back to let your gaze meet his from beneath your lashes.“The first bit wasn’t a lie, but you know how good I am, whether it be at  _spying_  -- ” Your hand tightened and you let your tongue slide over your lips hungrily. “ -- Or at  _sex_.”

He stared at you silently for a moment, dark eyes boring into you.

“...I see,” he said finally, a smirk on his lips. “A small price to pay for skills like yours, I suppose.”

You grinned. “So I take it we have a deal?”

“For now.”

“Then you wouldn’t, say, be opposed to  _sealing_  it now, would you? Maybe give us both a taste of what perks this deal comes with?”

His jaw tightened, a low growl rumbling through his chest as you slid one hand under the collar of his shirt. The other gently grabbed his cigar, pulling it from his lips as you neared them. “Call it an assessment…” you breathed, your eyes searching his before you kissed him softly.

“...I see you haven’t changed your taste in cigars,” you said quietly, grinning as you placed it back in his mouth.

“And I see you still haven’t changed that lipstick.”

You laughed. “Am I to take that to mean that you still hate the taste of grapes?”

He grunted. “Only when it’s so obviously artificial.”

“Ah yes,” you said, rolling your eyes. “Always the picky gourmet. I almost forgot how much you drove me crazy with that.”

“If memory serves, it’s not the only thing I drove you crazy with,” he growled.

“And that,” you retorted, purposefully lifting your leg further onto the table, “was only because you loved the taste.”

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at you in silence.

You grinned at him smugly.

“It seems I forgot just how much  _you_  drove  _me_  crazy as well.”

“Well…”

You got to your feet and rounded the desk to stand before him. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, you sank to your knees, hands gently prying his legs apart to accommodate you between them. “I could always just refresh your memory…?”

“Hmph. Provided your skills in  _that_  area haven’t dwindled.”

He sat back, watching you expectantly. “Very well, (Name),” he said with a smirk. “Show me what you can do.”

“With pleasure,” you purred.

Without wasting another moment, you skillfully undid the buckle of his belt, pulling it from his pants and letting it drop to the floor with a metallic  _clank_.

Each sound of the tab sliding down his zipper hung in the air as you gazed up at him, watching him with bated breath. There were no other movements as you carefully slid your fingers under the waistband of his pants and trailed them along his hips, testing his reaction to your touches.

He said nothing as you dragged his pants down his thighs, his eyebrow not so much as twitching as you exposed him completely.

His dark gaze followed your every movement.

You ran your hands up and down his thighs, fingers ghosting dangerously close to his arousal before pulling away again and you smirked as you watched the corners of his mouth dip with what you guessed was frustration.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

You teased him until you could feel his muscles tensing beneath your fingers, the hairs on his body standing on edge and his cock already semi-hard, twitching every time you moved as if waiting for your every touch.

You watched the puff of smoke that came out as he exhaled sharply when you finally wrapped your hand around his member and giggled.

“What’s this, Crocodile? Maybe it’s not your skills, but something else that’s declined over the years?”

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “...I see it’s not your skills that have improved, but your mouth that’s gotten smarter.”

“Oh please,” you drawled, grinning slyly and ghosting one finger around the head of his cock. “Deciding the value of my skills from my quips? My dear Crocodile, it seems that you’ve lost a lot of things over the years -- even if you never really had any patience. Don’t worry, though, even though you’ve lost things over the years, I’ll show you that I’ve done nothing but gain... ”

Before he could say anything more, you enveloped the head of his cock with your lips, flattening your tongue against the bottom of his shaft.

Crocodile inhaled sharply, clicking his tongue in an attempt to cover it, but you knew he was feeling it.

You worked him slowly at first, smirking to yourself as his hand came to tangle in your hair.

It pulled lightly at the strands, the tips of his fingers pressing you down harder onto his erection. You could tell from the way his hips bucked into you that he was enjoying this a lot more than he would ever admit, his smouldering gaze only spurring you on.

He gave a breathy chuckle. “Well, it seems you weren’t lying,” he said, his voice straining despite his efforts to keep it even. “It seems that your skills have improved a bit.”

You hummed smugly against his member and he grit his teeth as the vibrations travelled down the length of his cock and straight to the base of his spine.

Faster and faster, you bobbed your head on his dick, watching with satisfaction as his face twitched with pleasure.

_I wonder if...?_

You ran one hand up his thigh, observing him carefully as you scratched and stroked at his hip bone.

His eyes narrowed and a low growl echoed through his chest, the cigar in his mouth teetering dangerously in its place.

You grinned.

It seemed like his weak points hadn’t changed -- even if he would never admit he had them.

Immediately, you went about prodding at all the places you knew he would feel it. Crocodile was helpless against your relentless assault, the hand in your hair tightening as you increased your ministrations and drove him closer to the edge, groans falling from his lips.

It wasn’t long before you pushed him over it and he came down your throat, his hand keeping you firmly in place as he emptied his load in your mouth.

You looked up at him as you swallowed, making sure he saw your tongue slide over your lips as you licked up whatever cum that had managed to slip out.

“So?” you asked with a smirk, getting up and straddling his lap, the tip of his cock sliding along the fabric of your already-soaked panties. “Think I’ve improved?”

His hand came to rest on your waist, the tip of his hook tugging at your skirt. He growled low in his throat.

“There are still some things I have yet to assess.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “We’d best get to it, then.”

Your body trembled as his hook tore through your garments in one smooth movement, the scraps of your underwear and skirt sliding down your legs.

The length of his cock slid along your unclothed arousal.

You could feel the heat beginning to gather in your core, body shaking with anticipation as you let your eyes meet his.

The expectation in his gaze made you shiver, eyes illuminated as a flash of lightning struck in the distance.

One of your hands went down to position the tip of his cock at your entrance and you looked to him before you drove it into yourself in one go, a clap of thunder shaking your joined bodies.

You rode him with shameless abandon, chasing your high like a storm chaser chased a storm.

Lightning struck the ground outside and it felt like the electricity ran through your veins with each thrust, your extremities tingling as the pleasure washed over every inch of your body. Each flash grew in intensity and you swore you could feel your release building in the pit of your stomach, the growing tension inside you reflected by the worsening storm outside.

Thunder pealed with every slap of his skin against yours and you ignored the way the chair creaked in protest underneath you, rain splattering against the window in a messy cacophony of noise.

It was like your heavy breaths were the raging winds outside, breathless moans the whistles of the wind through the halls of the ship.

You were drowning in the pleasure; a ship lost at sea during a relentless storm with the waves of your orgasm threatening to send you under at any moment.

They built up, the waves climbing higher and higher, the time between each crash of pleasure inside of you decreasing with each thrust.

It didn’t take long before it was too much for you to handle and you were pushed over the precipice, your orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave and drowning you in indescribable pleasure.

Crocodile’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt you tighten around him, the thunder still sounding and the waves of your orgasm still crashing in the pit of your stomach. He grabbed your hip with his hand, his arm wrapping around your waist to slam you down onto him as he chased his high, his pace messy like the lightning at the height of the storm.

Your body trembled as he finally came inside you, his thrusts slowly coming to a standstill. You felt the storm inside you receding, the pleasure finally washing away as he struggled to catch his breath beneath you.

You waited for him to recompose himself before giving him a tired grin.

“So, Crocodile?” you asked breathlessly. “Have my skills improved?”

He brushed the stray hairs back into place and looked at you with a smirk. “Well, (Name),” he said. “It looks like it’ll be a pleasure doing business with you after all."

**Author's Note:**

> This month has not been a good month for me as I've been constantly stressed out, so I apologize if this story is not up to par. I changed characters 5 times and scrapped this story, for Doflamingo alone, 6 times.
> 
> Then on the last day, I decided to do Kid instead. Oops.
> 
> At least, that's how it was until the deadline got extended LOL. I'm still stressed out, but I at least got my shit together and decided to write for the Croc at long last. I came full circle in my choice of characters in the end. XD
> 
> Then I lost my shit and ended up stressing about the prompts again.
> 
> Damn, who would've guessed?
> 
> Tried fitting in 3 prompts. Ended up with 2...or maybe 3? I dunno anymore.
> 
> Wanted to do some deep shit as well, but I ended up with these two Sass Lords instead.
> 
> Gonna be completely honest when I say I considered just flaking off on the smut part. And maybe I did. Just a little. Okay. A lot. I just want this fic gone tbh.
> 
> Tried to do some dub-con/non-con, but discovered that I'm uncomfortable unless it has and extensive plot so it turned into this instead. ^^; Despite this, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Note: What is sexual tension? Who knows because I sure as hell don't.
> 
> One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.
> 
> P.S. You do not know how goddamn thankful I am to have this out of the way. I doubted on several occasions whether or not I would be able to make a fic and although I'm not super proud of how it came out, I am quite happy that I managed to make it through it.
> 
> P.P.S. I am a terrible Canadian and forgot that today is Canada Day. Hooray for Canada!


End file.
